The suns blaze
by Lynxkit
Summary: When Lynxpaw becomes a medicine cat because of his breathing problems he receives a prophecy. " When the fire rises a storm of terror arises only the flame will quench it." While Sunpaw goes thorough warrior training her brother goes missing and is found dead near the moonclan border.
1. allegiances

AN: Hi guys this is my first story and im accepting ocs right now. Hope You enjoy. AllegiangesSunclan

Leader: Willowstar- White with very pale grey swirls and dashing green eyes, she cat

Deputy: Fernwhisker- Dark brown, peach underbelly and amber eyes

med: Flowerpetal- White she cat with tabby sploches

med app: Lynxpaw

Warriors

Splashclaw- Blue grey tom with blue eyes ( Russain blue)

Blazeheart- Orange with light orange stripes white paw and stunning blue eye she cat

App Owlpaw

Darkash- Black tom with grey spots

Tigerleaf- wiry brown and black she cat with yellow eyes

Yewpelt- spotted tom

App Sunpaw

Riseheart- grey brown and white she cat

Blazefang- Orange she cat with amber eyes

Sunset- Light, dark, orange tom with golden eyes (former kittypet)

Twisttail- Light brown tom with twisted tail

Appleclaw- reddish brown she cat

Quilltail- white tom with black hilights

App Leafpaw( Dappledleafthebootieful)

Howlfoot- white tom with black sploches

Wolfdusk- wolf looking cat with green eyes she cat ( werewolf cat)

App

Lynxpaw- she cat with black ears, white chest belly, black tail, white muzzle, white around eyes, dirty brown pelt with yellow eyes

Sunpaw- orange tabby she cat with amber eyes

Owlpaw- Speckled tom with amber eyes

Leafpaw- Calico with one green eye and one amber eye

Queens

Aspenheart- Brown she cat, mother of Yewpelts kits

Kits

Deerkit- Brown she kit with white spots and white underbelly

Yarrowkit- Black and white tom with green eyes

Elders

Sparrowwing- ginger and white she cat with amber eyes

Moonclan

Leader: Open

Deputy: Reedclaw- black tom

Med: open

Warriors

Tallshadow- tux with green eyes

Ravenwing- Black furred she cat

Shadowbranch- Tom with dark grey pelt

Mistneedle- big shecat with small ears, tortoiseshell with green eyes

Ashdrizzle- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Rabbitheart- black small tom with a small tail, big ears and green eyes

app Blackpaw

Shatteredice- Dark grey she cat with white markings

app Whitepaw

Greyleaf- Grey she cat

app Seedpaw

App

Blackpaw- black tom

Whitepaw- white she cat

Seedpaw- chestnut brown tom

Queens

Snowseed- White shecat mother of Ashdrizzles kits

kits

Ashkit- Dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Whitekit- white tom

Elders

Rainclaw- dark elderly tom

Outside clans

Poppy- Ginger she cat

Lion- Yellowish tom with orange eyes

Seed- Light orange with darker orange paws, shecat

Wacko- black tom with one eye

Bear- Light brown she cat

Deep- Yellow tom with yellow eyes

Buddy- Tom, with white paws and brown pelt former kittypet

Wasp- Black and yellow she cat

Sylvester- Black cat with an aditude problem

Why Sunpaw and lynxpaw dont have parents*

" The kits will be fine!" A black she cat hissed. Sunkit looked at her before joining her brother in the game.

" Ok Hollyheart." A Tabby tom said.

" Lets go." Hollyheart said. They walked out of camp.

" Firestorm?" Hollyheart said. He had vanished. She found him near a thundeepath. A monster came rushing as soon as he set paw on it. He was halfway across before the monster was close to him. She rushed across the path and leaped on him. The monster crashed into both of the and darkness fell.

" My kits..." She said before all went black.


	2. Prologue

Proluge

A cat was sitting on a rock, thinking. She stared around the hollow, which had bushes covering holes where her cats slept. She stared at a hole that lead to a pool where her cats drank. She turned around to the brambles around the hollow, the tunnel where her cats entered. The the tunnel rustled. She froze. Wacko came in with a cat in his jaws.

" Sleek!" she cried. The ginger she cat stared in horror.

" Poppy, Dock has been killed to." Wacko grunted, Shuddering.

" Fly? Stool? Cold?" She asked.

" All dead. " Wacko grunted. He then fell down panting.

" Sunclan did this! They will pay!" She hissed. Wacko grunted. "What about Tommy?" He asked. She shook her head.

" He is dead to me!" she hissed. Buddy walked up.

" wha happened?" he asked, eyes blurry with sleep.

" Sunclan happened." She hissed.

" And they will regret it."


	3. Chapter 1 sunpaw!

**_An Back already with chapter one. I might update quicker tho. Ocs open. Enjoy_** _Chapter 1_

Sunkit woke up yawning. She glanced around the fern walls of the nursury. Brambles conceled the walls of it. Lynxkit stirred.

" Wake up!" she hissed. Lynxkit glared at her. She stared back.

" I'm not going out. I know what today is. I will not become an apprentice. I will not be a med cat." he stated before she could say anything. She stared at her brother.

"Being a med cat is not bad." She said. Just then Willowstar called the clan.

" All cats old enough to chase a rogue gather around!" She yowled. Sunkit ran towards the rock. Lynxkit was dragged over.

" Just let me sulk in peace!" he yowled. Wolfdusk stared at the kit. She shook her head.

" Today is a great day for apprentices!" She yowled.

" Sunkit step forward. From this moment on until you have earned you warrior name you will be known as Sunpaw!"

Im lazy_

Sunpaw looked around the moon in awe. Yewpelt was showing her around Sunclan's land. She watched a rabbit jump around.

" Lets see what you got," He said " If you want to." Her legs were alread tired and they were close to camp.

" I want to rest" She said. As she walk towards the apprentice den she saw Lynxpaw under a bush. He was glaring at his mentor. He clearly didnt notice her. She walk towareds the apprentice den. Sleep crashed over her.

 ** _An Next is Lynxpaw! Lynxpaw may seem angry but who knows? Im coming up with the story as i go!_**

 ** _Enjoy._**


	4. chapter 2 Lynxpaw!

**_An Hi guys whats up! Im back with Lynxpaw's pov. enjoy!_**

Lynxpaw was dreaming. He stared around, confused. With his problems he would of never have gotten here.

"Where am I! He yowled. A cat appeared studying him.

" You are in starclan." She said.

" I dont care what you say!" He cried. The she-cat's fur was black. He tilted his head.

" The blaze will crash though the forest and only the fire's Storm will quench it's thirst." The she-cat said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

" Your mom." she said as she faded. He stared at what was left of her.

Lynxpaw woke up. He looked for his mentor.

"Flowerpetal!" He yowled

"What" She said appearing behind him.

" I got a prophcy..." he said.

" Well, what is it?" she asked.

" ' the blaze will crash through the forest and only the Fire's storm can quench it.' I dond know what it means." He said.

" Blaze, Fire's storm... water will never quench the blaze... only get it more wild. Only fire... It's storm is stong and willed." Flowerpetal muttered. She stopped and came back with catmint, yarrow, and goldenrod.

" sort this." She said. Lynxpaw busily sorted out the herbs.

" I got it!" She said after he finished.

" At least some of it. The storm seems like it will save us. Not a storm but a cat with it's will."She stated.

" A storm that could destoy us to." she said under ger breath.

" I'll leave for a bit." he said.

" Think about it." he said.

" You sure?" she asked.

"1 moon of med cat training. I'm 7 moons old!" he said.

" ok." she said. He nodded and ran into the forest.

 _I dont need to be watched over like a kit! I can find my way by my self!_ He thought. He heard rustling. He ran in another dirction.

" You ok?" Flowerpetal asked gentally.

" What happened?" Lynxpaw asked. _Why me?_ he thought.

" You ran out of breath and fainted. She said. Sunpaw hovered.

" I thought you'd die!" She cried licking his face.

" I'm ok!" He said, batting her away. _What's wrong with me?!_

She sat down and stared at him. He turned away.


	5. A horrible thing

An Hi guys back with chapter two!

Sunpaw watched as Leafpaw pinned down Owlpaw. Owlpaw stuggled under her. He finally gave up.

" Sunpaw you sure you want to take me?" Leafpaw asked. Sunpaw nodded. She crouched down.

" Ready?" Leafpaw asked. She stared at Sunpaw. I think i can beat her. She thought. She leaped only to feel paws in her chest. She crashed to the ground. Leafpaw was on her in seconds. Sunpaw struggled. She kicked Leafpaw off. She stumbled to her paws. Leafpaw grabbed her by her scruff. Sunpaw went limp.

" You win." She said out of breath. She looked at Yarrowleaf.

" Can we hunt?" She asked. Yarrowleaf shook his head.

" You already did enough. Rest." He muttered. Lynxpaw stared at a she cat. Who is he? He thought.

" Yellowpaw" The tom said.

" Why are you here?" he asked.

" You won't become a med cat." the tom said.

" Flowerpetal where is Lynxpaw? Sunpaw asked.

" He's collecting herbs." She said.

" Oh." Sunpaw said before walking out of the den. Owlpaw walked over to her. He gave her a curt nod.

" Missing someone?" He asked.

" Yes, why?" She asked.

" I- Um- I wanted to go- um-" he said, broken.

" You want to go hunting?" she asked.

"uh, sure." he said.

" Where's Willowstar!" a cat hissed.

" On patrol, Fernwhisker." A cat said.

" But a cat is dead!" He yowled.


	6. Friends can be anywhere

Lynxpaw ran through the forest. He had heard a scream.

" Hello?" He called voice muffled by the leaves and cobweb in his mouth. He froze. There was a body infront of him. He stared in horror. He froze when rustling from a bush nearby started.

" You have done enough! Do you really need to kill me?" He hissed at the bush.

" Why would I? Your my brother!" Sunpaw said, confused. She stared at him.

" I-" he froze. _I wont explain myself!_ he thought. He turned ears flat and tail twitching.

"It's ok." Sunpaw said, sadness in her voice.

" You will never understand!" He hissed and ran. _I can't do this anymore!_ he thought.

" You look like you saw a starclan spirt." A voice said.

"I'm Blackpaw." The cat said. Lynxpaw turned. He stared at the black tom.

" I'm Lynxpaw." He muttered. He stared at Blackpaw. Blackpaw had green eyes, full of worry and horror.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Blackpaw stared at him.

"Nothing." Blackpaw muttered.

"Oh, Ok." Lynxpaw said. He watched Blackpaw leave. He turned and nearly leaped out of his fur. A cat with amber eyes stared at gim. He froze and then sat down.

"Sorry if I scared you Lynxpaw." Blazefang said, her eyes glowing in amusment.

"Ok." Lynxpaw said. He stared at Blazefang.

"Want to hunt?" Blazefang asked.

"Sure!" He said excited. Ge followed Blazefang. Just then Blazefang crouched, her eyes locked on a rabbit. Lynxpaw stared at the forest which Moonclan lived in. The rabbit ran past Lynxpaw. He had been lost in thought. He ran after it at full speed, wind tugging his fur. The rabbit squealed.

"I think this belongs to you." Blackpaw said, tossing the rabbit.

"Thanks." Lynxpaw said dragging the rabbit.

"Dont mention it." He said. Lynxpaw watched him continue along the Moonclan border.

"Looks like you caught the rabbit." Blazefang said. She dropped a mouse. She stared at him.

"Lets go back to camp!" She said happily. She walked back to camp holding the mouse.

"You caught a rabbit!" Sunmpaw said, excited.

"I need to go to the med cat den he said. He was tired.

" Ok!" Sunpaw said happily.


End file.
